to find love in another
by XxBayBeeStarxX
Summary: summary inside!ratings may change! a Bit of OOC! and some character death
1. Chapter 1

To find love in another

Summary: 'Do you believe in love at first sight, Sesshomaru?' she asked. 'Because I do, Ashiteru Matsudai' and she walked away. I don't own inuyasha!!!

Chapter 1: How it all started.

Kagome sat by the fire watching everyone else snuggle. 'Everyone has a loved one I wish I had a loved one' 'I know I have a loved one but he will never return my feelings' she thought as she looked at Sesshomaru.(A/N: yea I spelled it!) it has been a year since he joined to fight with them against Naraku.

_Flashback_

They were out on a normal day when Sesshomaru was spotted.

"sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said

"Kagome what are you doing?" inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru only acknowledge them with a 'hmm'.

"Sesshomaru-sama w-I was wondering if you could be able to join our group in an alliece to fight against Naraku?"

" wat Kagome! NO!"

"Shut up inuyasha !! Kikyo joined w/o my permission so I want to asked Sesshomaru to join w/o your permission!!" " See how you like it if I went behind your back and asked the enemy to join w/o any one say so!"

"Miko what does this Sesshomaru get if this Sesshomaru joins the so-called group?"

Kagome thought hard about it and finally said "If you help us I will re-grow your arm."

"What no way kagome don't do that he the enemy!!"

"No!! inuyasha! He's your enemy! Not mine!"

"but-" "Sit!!!!" and with that she continued on

"but, I will only grow it back if you give me your word on it."

" I, Sesshomaru give you miko that this Sesshomaru will join your group and help fight against Naraku."

"Good" kagome said with a smile and took Sesshomaru's arm stub and re-grew it.

" Miko how do you know that this Sesshomaru will not kill you after you grow back this Sesshomaru's arm?"

"Because your to honor-bound to the you say."

_end of flashback_

And that's how it all started.

this is my first inuyasha story!! i have only written 2 poems!! flames are allowed and please tell me how to improve on my story and if i should comtinue

please R/R

-kagomexsesshomaru101


	2. Chapter 2

To find love in another Ch.2

Ch.2-nottice me.

Kagome sat side tracked as she stares at everyone for the last time before she said

"I'm going to take a bath, guys."

Everyone nodded yes when sango said that she would go with her but kagome said she needed alone time to think everything out.

Sesshomaru smelled that she was lying so he left unnoticed to follow her.

at the springs

when kagome got to the spring she never noticed that Sesshomaru had followed her. As she got in the springs she washed herself then relaxed and asked herself this…

"why?"

"why does everyone have a loved one and I don't?"

"am I that displeasing?"

"why can't he love me?"

"why can't he see that I love him?"

while she said all this Sesshomaru was wondering who she had been talking about and grew jealous because he had secretly grown to love her.

'who is she talking about?' he wonders while listening to her.

"do you even notice me?"

then she starts to sing "notice me"

Here's a story of a girl  
Living in the lonely world  
A hidden note  
A secret crush  
A little boy who talks too much  
Well, I'm standing in a crowd  
And when you smile I check you out  
But you don't even know my name  
You're too busy playing games  
And I want you to know  
If you lose your way  
I won't let you go  
Chorus  
If I cut my hair  
If I change my clothes  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If I say hello  
Will you notice me?  
What's it gotta take for you to see  
I'll get you to notice me  
I'll get you to notice me  
Got your head up in the clouds  
Tell me when you're comin down  
I don't wanna sink your ship  
It's not about the scholarship  
And all the friends that follow you  
Tell you things that just aren't true  
I'm the girl you never see  
I'm the one you really need  
And oh don't get me wrong  
You better make your move  
Before my love is gone  
Tell me  
Chorus  
I'm not like the rest  
I just don't care if you're the best  
You see, it's all the same to me  
You just be who you want to be  
It's all the same to me  
Ohhh don't get me wrong (don't get me)  
You better make your move  
Before my love is gone  
Tell me  
If I cut my hair  
If I change my clothes  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If I say hello  
Will you notice me?  
If I cut my hair  
If I change my clothes  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If I say hello  
Will you notice me?  
What's it gotta take for you too see  
I want you to notice me  
I'll get you to notice me...  
I'll get you to notice me...  
I'll get you to notice me...

As she sings she starts to cry and asked out loud

"why don't you notice me Sesshomaru am I that displeasing?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with wide-eyes.

'she loves me?!' his mind screams.

Kagome finally met Sesshomaru eye to eye and then…..\

sorry about the cliffy..

R/R

kagomexsesshomaru


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- here's a new chapter for all the people that reviewed for my story. Thanks for the reviews.

Ch.3-Was it all a mistake?

Then... Sesshomaru shared a shearing kiss with kagome. What seem forever only lasted minutes before Sesshomaru pulled away and said that it was all a mistake and he walked off. Kagome was left in tears. Then she began to sing again and this time Sesshomaru didn't hear the song 'Every time we touch' by Cascada.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
without you it's hard to survive.  
Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life 

As she was singing this sesshomaru had a fight with his demon side.

'what have I done?'

'_you are a fool we almost had her'_

'what do you mean _we_, don't you mean you almost had her?'

'_no we both know that we both want her'_

'no you want her.'

'_then why did you kiss her?'_

'I didn't kiss her you did, this was all a mistake'

so did you like it?

R/R please tell me how to change it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4- What happened to Kagome!!!!!

mean while, back at camp

"Do you think our plan worked?" inuyasha asked.

"I hope so, kagome seemed so lonely." Sango said with a worried tone for her sister figure.

"I think that is works too." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kikyo asked.

"Well because she's fun, loving and caring. All the things that Sesshomaru is not so she completes him."

"That's so sweet" Kikyo cooed as she gave inuyasha a peck on the cheeks.

back to kagome

Kagome was getting out of the bath when kagura and kanna came.

"Kagura what are you doing her?!" kagome screamed as she changed.

"We came her for you." She said as kanna used her mirror to take kagome's soul away.

Kagome's body lay motionless as kagura took kagome's body away to Naraku.

Back with the gang

Sesshomaru was entering camp when he noticed that Kagome was not there, concern swept over him when she should have been back over an hour ago.

Suddenly sango noticed the change.

"where's kagome-chan?"

"yeah where is she?" inuyasha asked.

"well last time I saw her was when she went to wash herself." Miroku said

"yeah, sesshomaru do you know where she went?" shippo asked as he worried for his surrogate mother.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was off in the direction of the spring followed by everyone else later. When they caught up with him they saw that he was crying.

This shocked them all because they never saw the great lord in such a weak state.

"what's wrong" suddenly inuyasha, kirara and shippo started to growl. Then Sango, miroku and Kikyo started to worry because they had all smelt or sensed that Kagura and Kanna were here and kagome wasn't.

Naraku

"Naraku I still don't know why you wanted to bring kagome here."

"I want to erase her memory of how kind and nice her friends were with memories of how mean and cruel they are to her and how inuyasha betrayed her an fill her thoughts that we are the ones that were kind to her and she only obeys us."

"What about her fighting techniques?"

" I will also fill her head with training techniques and powers like yourself."

"she will also know that you and kanna are her sister figures."

"great!" kagura said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The reappearance of kagome and the final battle

It has been a week since the group had seen kagome and they were worried about her health. As the group wondered on the brothers noticed a faint but familiar scent. It was kagome!!! They sped up so they could see her but when they got there they noticed that kanna and kagura were there too along with a demoness. (any one know who that is?)

"kagura, what have you done to kagome!?" inuyasha asked with anger laced in his voice.

"why don't you ask her yourself?"

"yeah why don't you ask me yourself half-breed!?"

"and who are you?" inuyasha asked with confusion.

"I thought you wouldn't recognize me but what would I have to expect from a hanyou."

"shut-up and tell me where kagome is!"

"my, my, my. Inuyasha you always had such a bad temper."

A growl admitted from sesshomaru. That's when kagome noticed him. She walked up to him being prepared to defend herself if he tried to attack, but surprisingly he didn't. instead he hugged her as if his life depended on it.

"come back with us kagome." Sesshomaru whispered in her ears.

that's when kagome jumped out of his arms and right besides kanna and kagura.

"I'm sorry sesshomaru but I cannot if I were to truly come back then I would need to kill the hanyou and the clay pot priestess. I'm so sorry please forgive me." With that she took out 2 fan instead of one like kagura and then she aimed the fans at inuyasha then she did her 1000 arrows attack where then 1000 arrows came from the fan and they all came at inuyasha.

'arrows? Then that must be kagome' he thought (pretty stupid right?)

he dodged then all except one that followed him. He stood right in front of sesshomaru and then he jumped the arrow hit sesshomaru and then disinigrated.

"NO!!!!!" kagome said as she put the fans away and ran to sesshomaru

"I'm so sorry sesshomaru"

sesshomaru was still in shock but he got over it when he realized that kagome was hugging him the his shock became anger as she dared hug him after what he did.

"get off of this sesshomaru NOW!!!" he said with anger in his voice

"my, my, my. Sesshomaru I would have expected a little more from you." Came a voice that happened to be Naraku.

"kagome come stand by me."

When he said that all emotion were void.

"yes master." Kagome said with soulless and an all emotion void voice.

"good now stand by and watch as I kill your sesshomaru."

'NO!NO!NO!' her conscious said.

Naraku unleashed his tentacles and shot them at sesshomaru

Before they even hit they all heared a "no!!!!!" coming from kagome.

She step in front of sesshomaru and took the tentacle for him.

Kagome was pierced with 20 tentacles and fell on sesshomaru.

"I'm so sorry sesshomaru tell everyone I never meant any harm" she said with her dying breath.

"I love you kagome." Sesshomaru said

"and I you sesshomaru. I you." Kagome said as she slipped away from life.

Then suddenly Naraku screamed and he was gone.

Sorry about the short chapter but this is the end


End file.
